tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - United States, Round 14
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 18 Dec 2011 - 26 Feb 2012 Changes this round View the complete list of all US Updates or Sweden Updates Updated December 18th, 2011 * Added a secondary sort to the player transport list to prevent the ordering from changing after page reloads. * Added reminder on main page if player still has a trial gm membership available. * Fixed the Facebook news feed link on the 'My Shares' page. When you have shares for sale on the market, you can now spam your Facebook friends to buy them. * Builders in shops now display in the correct (blue) color when building. * The transaction details page for hiring staff shows their profession instead of an error. * New players now only receive 1 introduction secretary message instead of 2. * Player passwords are now stored encrypted instead of in plain text. Updated December 28th, 2011 * Fixed a bug where players lose Facebook gifts if they accept them while the 'Server is busy'. Players can now accept Facebook gifts while the 'Server is busy' page is active. * Updated tutorial messages for buying zones and placing buildings. * Updated tutorial messages for hiring staff. * Change the tutorial box color to yellow instead of gray so it will be more noticeable. * Updated the instructions for each voting site. * Fixed 'mileage' misspelling on the records pages. * Removed strange 'un' text from the bank information page. * Fixed the 'Shop Upgrade' page heading to display 'My Shops' instead of 'My Factories'. * Added country flags for Uruguay and Nigeria. * Fixed the 4 records that always stopped updating part way through the top 50: - Highest total production in one factory - Most total sales in one shop - Highest production in one factory in one day - Most sales in one shop in one day * Removed all-time records that were made following a bug last round (Round 13) in which the midnight calculation did not run and the records posted were 48 hour totals. The records effected were: - Most sales in one shop in one day - Highest production in one factory in one day Updated January 16th, 2012 *Made a few more changes to the page which is displayed after a round is completed but before the server is reset. *Updated the building text: "There is no staff in this office" to be "There are no employees working in this office". Also changed for shops and factories. *Added a definition for the "code 28" given on the Orders page for investments and fuel / salary deposits.. *Updates to Facebook gift sending and inviting friends pages to use updated Facebook code. *Changes to the vehicle Boost function. There were so many good ideas submitted in the contest we decided to rename each vehicle boost to be different. They are now: - Car - Flux Capacitor - Truck - Traffic Light Auto Changer - Trailer - Radar Detector - Train - Cappuccino Machine - Airplane - TO Turbo Jet Records this round Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category: Game history